Elite Beat Agents
, J, and Derek]] Elite Beat Agents is a rhythm game for the Nintendo DS as part of the "Touch! Generations" label in North America. Plot summary The game follows the Elite Beat Agents, a secret agency that uses the power of song, dance, and encouragement to help out those in need around the world, like a government agency of cheerleaders. The agents are led by Commander Kahn, who sends agents on missions, usually to help those who yell for it. The game's plot is split up into episodes, each with its own plot with Episode 15 connecting most of them together. The game itself doesn't have a big plot as each episode is a story of its own with the agents as one of the only constants besides other characters if one looks closely. Episode List #Trio of Mayhem! Love and Boyfriends!! #Red Carpet Premiere! Smash Hit or Box Office Crash!! #Hey, Taxi! To the Hospital, and Hurry!! #Art and Beauty! Love and Happiness!? #Magic Meets Madness! The Show Must Go On! #A Pug's Life! 400 Miles from Home!! #Ahoy, Mates! Sunken Delights and Adventure!! #Cry Wolf! Meteorology and Parenting!! #Family Honor! Introducing the Secret-Weapon Ninja!! #Survive! Celebrity Lives and Desert Isles!! #NURSE!! Gold Medal Hero or Zero!! #A Christmas Gift #Rags to Riches! Go East, Wildcatter! #Batter Up! Home Run Hero Makes a Comeback!! #No More Music!? The Last Hope!! Bonus: #Aspire! Dancing to the Limelight!! #Here, Kitty, Kitty! Baby Hijinks!! #The Last Laugh! Just a Peanut Matter!! Track listing All of the tracks that appear in Elite Beat Agents are cover versions (cover artists in parentheses). # Steriogram - "Walkie Talkie Man" (by Jason Paige) # Sum 41 - "Makes No Difference" (by Vinn Lombardo) # Avril Lavigne - "Sk8er Boi" (by Angela Michael) # Freddie Mercury/Queen - "I Was Born to Love You" (by Paul Vician) # Stray Cats - "Rock This Town" (by Mark Latham) # Deep Purple - "Highway Star" (by Kaleb James) # Village People - "Y.M.C.A." (by TC Moses) # Earth, Wind and Fire - "September" (by TC Moses) # Jamiroquai - "Canned Heat" (by Jason Paige) # Madonna - "Material Girl" (by Melissa Garber) # Ashlee Simpson - "La La" (by Laura Jane) # Chicago - "You're the Inspiration" (by Julian Miranda) # David Bowie - "Let's Dance" (by Delaney Wolff) # Good Charlotte - "The Anthem" (by Kevin Ridel) # Hoobastank - "Without a Fight" (by Kevin Ridel) # The Rolling Stones - "Jumpin' Jack Flash" (by Billy Fogarty) The following three songs are unlockable within the course of the game by achieving cumulative high scores across all difficulty levels and stages. As certain high score totals are reached, the player will move up in rank, and by achieving certain ranks, a bonus stage and song is unlocked. In the order in which they are unlocked, they are: # Cher - "Believe" (by Lynn Rose) # The Jackson 5 - "ABC" (by TC Moses and Brittany Kertesz) # Destiny's Child - "Survivor" (by April Harmony) Characters Main agents Elite Beat Agents: *Commander Kahn *Agent Spin (BA-5) *Agent Morris (BA-4) *Agent Derek (BA-3) *Agent J (BA-2) *Agent Chieftain (BA-1) Elite Beat Divas: *Starr (BD-1) *Foxx (BD-2) *Missy (BD-3) Main helped characters *Jane *Chris Silverscreen *Jack *Leonard *Thomas Petree *Sam *Captain Brooke *Sofie Hudson *Ken Ozu *Carrigton sisters *Cap White *Lucy Stevens *Colonel Bob *Hulk Bryman *Amanda Straw *Max *Jake Irons Secondary characters *Don Tanner *Mr. Fanny *Meowzilla *Poncho *Linda *Mona Lisa *Angelina *Casino owner *"Fullhouse Bandits" *Ted *Captain Brooke's parrot *David Hudson *Mr. Ozu *Bill Mitchell *Matthew Stevens *Laura Stevens *Colonel Bob's wife *Tex (Straw?) *Baby Alden *The Rhombulans Multiplayer characters *Coq *Skwid *J.J. Pete *Bison Wood *The Announcer *Ruby Crystal *Sofie Keen *Lau Pai Pai *Jean Pulori *The Downtown Kids *The Uptown Kids External Links *Wikipedia article *EBA on TV Tropes Category:Games